Adventures of the Baby-verse
by Shannanananigans
Summary: A collection of stories involving toddler Dean, baby Sam, toddler Cas and toddler Gabriel. Chapters include cute moments and happy feels to try and ease the hiatus blues. Enjoy!
1. First Impresions

**A/N**: Thanks to emilymcm95 on tumblr for all the help with the plot and chickwithfacexx for the grammar tips.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Emily and Shannan are mine though.

* * *

**First Impressions**

The boys stared out the window of the Impala taking in every detail of their next temporary home. It was very different from the motels they are now so used to. The two story house was well kept; freshly painted crème walls, freshly cut lawn, brand new flower beds and grime free windows. Dean didn't like it. The toddler wanted to stay with his father he would argue and throw temper tantrums but Dean wasn't going to cry over it because he was a man and men don't cry unless they're tired…or hungry. Sam however had no problem showing his complete displeasure at the idea. The baby's hazel eyes well up, hands and legs were punching air and the unmerciful shrieks cause the elder brother to press his hands against his ears and grimace. Dean adjusted to the loud noise and sets off trying to get his brother to calm down. He looked over to his baby brother and waved his hand in front of his face "Sammeh look" he started with the basics. Placing small hands over emerald eyes, Dean waited a moment before revealing himself.

"Peekaboo!" Dean exclaimed. Nothing, Sam continued his tantrum.

He advanced to tickle tactics. They only made the situation worse when Dean accidentally pressed too hard on Sam's side causing the noise level to go up a few had to take out the big guns. He pinched and pulled at his checks, stuck out his tongue and made funny noises.

"Aluhlehluh." The strange noise captured the infant's attention. Sam focused in on his older brother and within seconds of seeing the face Sam was gurgling and giggling. Just in time too, the door opened and Dean jumped at the noise. John laughed at the face of his startled eldest at this moment in time Dean resembles a meerkat.

The dark haired man fumbles around with the seat buckle on Sam's chair for a moment until a soft click rewarded him. He pulled Sam out of the car and cradled the baby in arms.

"C'mon Dean." John motioned holding the car door open. The boy scooted across the black leather seats, squeezed past the small gap between Sam's car seat and the front passenger seat and jumped out of the car. Once the boy was clear of the door John shut it and made his way up to the house with the dirty blonde waddling close behind.

The house seemed so much bigger now, It toward over the small boy. Usually this would intimidate a child but Dean was only curious to see what lay beyond the walls. The emerald eyes then pinned on two female figures that were in the porch. Both girls looked quite similar. Both had light brown hair and blue eyes, maybe they were sisters. John, Dean and Sam entered the porch were the toddler was greeted by the taller of the two.

"Hi, Dean I'm Emily." She said crouching to Dean's level

"Hey." Dean replies looking around the porch, peering around the girl into the house.

"Do you want to take a look around?" Emily asked noticing Dean's lack of interest in talking.

"Yeah" Dean nodded

"Come on then!" Emily turned on her heals and walked into the house with Dean in close pursuit.

"Cute one isn't he?" The smaller of the two states, looking over her shoulder at Dean.

"Nah, he's a man" John replied

"And who's this sweet heart?" She asked looking at an almost one year old Sam.

"This is Sam." He says handing the baby Sam over to the girl.

"Well aren't you a cutie pie." Sam giggled and hid his face into Shannan's shoulder.

"Thanks for this Shannan. I'll try to get back as soon as possible for them."

"It's fine John." She smiled.

"I'd better get going." With that John planted a kiss on Sam's forehead and patted his eldest on the back before driving off on his next hunt.

"Hey, Dean would you like to meet the other boys?" Emily asked trying to get the toddlers attention away from his father abrupt departure.

"Sure." Dean really didn't care he wanted his dad. Emily led the boy into the playroom. The door opened and little Dean's eyes were bombarded with lime green and white walls, long white frames housed boxes of toys and knick-knacks and on one wall there was a large black rectangle placed high on the wall.

"Castiel, Gabriel come say hi to Dean." Emily announced. One, a brunette turned and stared at Dean, hazel eyes filled with complete disinterest.

"Hmph" He stated before returning to his task which included his comb and his hair. He turned his back on Dean revealing small golden wings. The other, a black haired boy with blue eyes decided to get up and toddle his way over to Dean. He extended his hand out to Dean.

"Hello, Dean I'm Castiel and him over there, he's Gabiel." Dean shook Cas' hand.

"Hey"

"You wanna play?"

"Sure, you like playing with cars?" Cas looked confused so Dean pulled his prize possession out of his pocket; his toy Impala. Dean helped Cas find a car and both began racing around the room making car noises as they went. Moments later Shannan arrived in holding baby Sam.

"Everything in here okay?"

"Yeah, looks like Dean made a friend." Sam spotted his older brother and began to struggle against Shannan. It didn't take long for the girls to realise what Sam wanted. Shannan placed Sam down beside his brother who was now too tired to run around and was sitting beside Cas still playing cars. Moments passed, once the girls were sure the boys were settled they resumed other activities like unpacking the Winchester boy's stuff and cleaning around the house.  
After a while of watching his older brother and his new friend Sam got bored. That's when the infant spotted something gold in the corner of his eye. Sam was interested so began the long journey on all fours over to the treasure. It took a while but Sam made it, his fingers millimetres from his prized…YANK… Gabriel yelped in pain before grabbing a jumbo Lego block and whacking his attacker over the head. The brunette began to wail. Piercing noise was sent throughout the house. As soon as the noise hit Dean's ear he snapped to attention, grabbing a nearby teddy and making his way over to his baby brother.

"Shhh, Sammeh" Dean hugged his brother and handed him the teddy. Sam looked at the strange teddy it was not a bear. What was it? Sam placed his hand either side of his head mimicking the antlers on the teddies head.

"Ha-ha! You're a moose!" Dean exclaimed laughing at his younger brother.

"M…Me…Moo…..M-moose." Sam repeats and begins to giggle with his brother. No one would realize but Sam now had two words in his arsenal; Mama and moose. He picked up the moose and held it in a tight embrace. Once Sam was happy playing with his new friend Dean confronted Gabriel and smacked him over the back with the toy Impala.

"No! Bold!" Dean scolded Gabriel before toddling away and re-joining Cas to continue their race.  
Both babysitters hear the commotion but come in one moment too late. They walk in to find Dean and Cas still playing together, Sam giggling and playing with a moose teddy and Gabriel grumbling whilst completing his Lego fort.

"I think it's time for a nap." The two women state in unison.


	2. Nap Time

**A/N**: Sorry I took so long :) Thank you again to emilymcm95 for helping with the plot.

* * *

**Nap Time**

"C'mon boys, I think it's time for a nap." Emily said quietly not wanting to grab the attention of the drowsy infant in the corner. Gabriel crawled out of his Lego fort and made his way up the stairs without a word stumbling up every second step, his head was still sore from the whack Dean gave him. Emily watched the eldest boy leave the room slightly concerned at the lack of smart comments. She was pulled from her concerned thoughts by a tug on her new Minnie mouse t-shirt. It was Cas index finger in his mouth and he was doing his regular need to pee dance, balancing his weight from on leg to the other. The child-minder crouched down to Cas' level and smiled.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Cas went up on his tippy toes and whispered something in Emily's ear. A soft giggle forced it way out of the woman's lips

"Alright but come up stairs as soon as you're finished" Emily stood up and allowed the toddler by, Cas disappeared out of the room and down the hall, the pitter patter of his tiny feet getting fainter and fainter followed by the slam of a door and silence.

Dean, surprised by the sudden departure of his friend was curious to see where he went. He pushed himself up off the floor letting out a small grunt at the difficulty of the task. He toddled his way over to his new babysitter.

"Where did Cas go?" He questioned.

"He went to the toilet, chicken." Emily replied.

"Oh." The dirty blonde looked around the room lost without Cas.

"Do you want to go upstairs to take a nap?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Men don't take naps." Dean stated looking around the room for something to do.

"They do when they're tired." Emily smiled at Dean.

"Now go on up or I'll have to get the tickle monster." Dean began to laugh, he ran out of the playroom and up the stairs.

"No! Not the tickle monstore!" Dean whispered remembering his brother was asleep in the other room. Emily roared quietly chasing Dean up the stairs leaving Shannan to get the sleeping baby.

Sam was curled up snuggling his new companion. Shannan lifted the small child into her arms; she smiled at the fact even in a deep slumber Sam refused to loosen his grip on his new teddy. The shorter of the two women brought Sam upstairs, past the taller one, into a baby blue room containing a cot and three beds two of which were inhabited by a sleeping Gabriel wraped up in his own wings and a giggly Dean. The baby was placed in the white framed kiddie cage to sleep peacefully.

Dean watched over his sleeping brother for a moment then turned his attention back to the door where he noticed Cas the door frame hidden partially behind Emily, a devilish smile spread across his lips. Dean noticed his new friend and was about to greet him when Cas placed his finger over his lips. Dean smiled and pretended the small angel was invisible. Cas pulled at his cheeks, stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Dean couldn't help it Cas looked so funny he had to laugh. Emily noticed the direction Dean was looking in and laughing, at first she thought it was her until she turned around and noticed the toddler who was pulling the silliest face she had ever seen.

"Get into bed you little hooligan or I'll get the tickle monster!" Emily said watching Cas run to the bed and hide under the covers laughing. Shannan joined her friend by the door and turned out the light.

"See you later boys" the women left the room closing the door behind them. As soon as the Dean couldn't hear the two women he pulled the covers of and began playing with his toy impala once more making vroom noises as he went.

"Dean, why are you still awake?" The sudden brake in the silence startled Dean which in turn caused him to fall off the bed. Luckily the bang wasn't loud enough for the two women to hear.

"Dean, are you okay!" The dark haired boy climbed out of his bed, which was a struggle considering it was a height from the floor, he dangled his feet off until he could just feel the floor with his toes then slowly lowered himself down but still held a fierce grip on the bed cover, with his feet firmly on the ground he stood up straight and made his way over to his new friend. He was met by the sight of Dean in a fetal position holding the left side of his head.

"Dean? Dean, are you okay?" Big blue eyes filled with worry, Cas began shaking Dean's shoulder waiting for a response.

"Dean?" Cas began to tear up. Dean's eyes shot open only to see his friend crying over him.

"Cas?"

"Dean! You're okay!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Nah, I just hit my head off the stupid locker."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little"

"Do you want me to get Emily or Shannan?"

"No! Why would I need them?"

"Cuz you got hurted"

"I'm okay."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"I was busy being in pain."

"Oh. Sorry." Cas looked down at the floor.

"It's okay" Dean smiled slapping his friend on the back.

"You should go take your nap."

"Are you not going to take a nap?"

"Men don't need naps."

"Well, if you're not taking a nap I won't either." Cas said trying to impress Dean

"Okay what do you want to do?" Dean sat up on his bed

"Uummm, I don't know." Cas joined him on the bed

"How about we talk, but no girly stuff"

"Okay. Why did you come here?" Cas asked curious about the reason Dean was brought here.

"My dad is a hunter and he says I'm too young to go hunting so he brought me here." Dean looked down at the cover.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Dean just wanted to change the subject.

"I don't know, Gabriel says it's because Daddy is too busy with my other brothers and sisters."

"Wow that sucks"

"Yeah" The boys continued to talk for a while both slowly getting drowsy. Dean was first to fall asleep.

"Dean?" When Cas got no reply he realised Dean had fallen asleep. The toddler tried to pull Dean's blanket out from under him but the task proved physically impossible. The blue eyes scanned the room for a spare blanket. He locked onto a beige blanket peering out the bottom compartment of a large chest of drawers. Cas tip- toed over to the draw pulled out the blanket, tip-toed back to Dean, climbed back on to the bed and draped the blanket over the sleeping Dean. In the process of doing so Cas covered himself, he was too tired to pull the blanket off himself but it was too late he had got to comfy and he was to tired to move so he laid beside Dean and drifted off to sleep.

20 minutes later Emily popped her head in the door to check on the boys. She was confronted by the cutest sight; Dean and Cas were both fast asleep under one of the girl's trench coat. Emily had to get Shannan up here to see this. The girls took a picture of the two boys fast asleep on the floor, they were going to hold it against them forever.


	3. Playgrounds and First Aid Kits

**A/N**: Hi guys! Sorry I'm a little late. Thank you to emilymcm95 on Tumblr for all her help.

* * *

**Playgrounds and First Aid Kits**

Emily and Shannan were sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, waiting for the boys to wake from their nap.

"Come here 'til I tell ye. Did you here Dean's nick name for Castiel?"

"No, what is it?"

"Cas"

"He is a cute little man." The two women laughed. The boys had been asleep for around an hour, the girls knew it was only a matter of minutes before they'd hear one of the boys. Right on queue Gabriel scampered into the kitchen.

"I'm huuunnnngggrrrryyy!" He whined.

"We'll get lunch when the others get up, okay?" Gabriel sighed and nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Go play with your fort and I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"Okay" he replied and toddled off into the playroom. Another ten minutes passed before a barely audible wail was heard coming from the boys room, Shannan went up to the room only to find a teary Sam. He was reaching out for his tiny companion who had obviously went on quite a journey during Sam's slumber

"M-moose." He sobbed. Shannan was not the only one who had heard Sam's cry; Dean was sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shhh Sammeh." Dean whispered to his brother trying his best not to disturb Cas. The eldest Winchester slipped out from under the trench coat and tip toed over to his brother, completely unaware of the babysitter.

"Wash wrong, Sammeh?" Dean pressed his head against the bars. Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's nose.

"Ababababa!" The youngest exclaimed letting go of his brother's nose. A smile graced Dean's face as he mimicked his brother's action.

"Hey Sammeh I got your nose!" Shannan couldn't help but smile and let out a small giggle. Both Winchester's turned their attention to the Babysitter. The room filled with an awkward silence.

"Ababababa!" Sam was the one to break it.

"Do you guys want to go down stairs; we're going to get lunch in a minute."

"Okay" Dean pulled himself up off the floor, he kept his eyes focused on Sam, and he was going to make sure nothing ever happened to his baby brother.

Ten minutes later Cas arose from the dead and appeared onto many.

"When is lunch?" Everyone laughed

"We're just about to go get you Cas, lovey." Emily stated pulling a chair out for the half asleep toddler.

"How about we go to the park after lunch?" Dean, Cas and Gabriel clearly loved the idea.

"Yeah!" the boys yelled in unison followed by an "Abababa!" from Sam with food already smeared across his face.

After lunch everyone rushed around the home searching for misplaced shoes and jackets. When everyone was ready they lined up by the door and made their way out the door one by one. The last sound was a slam of the door.

* * *

The boys busted through the gates at the park with the look of awe spread all over their faces, Cas had never been to a playground before, a place where kids could run round and act mental as the parents stood by them or sat on the benches keeping an eye on their kids. Sam was immediately interested in the slides, he began making grabby hand in their general direction.

"I'm going to take Sam over to slides." Emily stated knowing if she denied Sam's wishes he would begin to tear up.

Cas stayed close to Dean as they walked around the unfamiliar territory, he looked around confused at the place. Gabe was holding Shannan's hand. Gabe let out a giggle and he could see was an area full of kids to mess with, Shannan looked down at him "No Gabe, that's bold don't you even think of messing with the other kids"

"But but…" he whimpered

"No" the tone was one not to be messed with. Gabriel didn't care, Gabriel was a trickster and he was going to do what he did best, even if that meant the naughty step later. He made his way slowly over to the tunnel tubes and began his business.

Cas a Dean had made their way over to the swings; Cas looked up wide eyes to see children going up and down with no wings.

"How can they fly? I want to fly" he struggled getting up onto a swing he sat and waited for something to happen.

"FLY" he commanded but nothing happened.

"FLLLYYY" he said whiningly, suddenly the swing started to move forwards and backwards, little giggles escaped his mouth every time he went up.

Cas could see Gabe and shouted "Gaby! Gaby I fly!

"You not flying Cas, look back" he said.

Cas turned his head around to see a little Dean pushing the back of the swing giving out little breaths every time he did.

"DEAN!" Cas shouted, Cas got distracted and let go of the ropes, flew off the swing and slammed onto the ground. To avoid hitting his head Cas had placed his hands out in front of him causing his palms to get scratched. His knees weren't much better.

Dean ran over to his injured buddy.

"Cas! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Cas tried to push himself up into a sitting position when a sharp pain hit his palms causing him to yelp.

"Did you get hurt?" Cas nodded as he pulled his palms up to his face for a closer inspection.

"I go get Emmy and Shanan." Dean ran off to fetch the girls. Cas's hands and knees really hurt but he wasn't going to cry he was just as much a man as Dean was. Cas was going to prove that.

Moments later Gabriel, Emily, Shannan, Sam and Dean where by Cas' side

Emily cleaned the little angel's wounds with some baby wipes. Cas tried his best not to cry but some tears slipped free.

"Ouch that hurt, bold Emmy" Cas wined; Shannan brought Sam and Gabriel to the roundabout. Once Emily was finished Cas gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Emmy"

"You're welcome lovey. Do you want to sit at the bench for a minute?"

"No. I'm gonna play in the tunnel." Cas ran off, he wanted to prove to Dean he was just as big a man as Dean was but he failed.

"Hey you bum!"

"Dean?"

"I wanna play too!" Dean pouted

"You look like a baby!" Cas exclaimed

"Am not"

"Are too" Dean tackled Cas to the ground and both began to laugh.

"Wanna play tag?"

"Yeah." Cas forgot all about his cuts. All the boys played happily except for Gabriel who was put on the naughty bench for convincing a kid the sand box was full of quick sand and burying said kids head in it.

After a while of playing the ice cream man parked beside the park. The boy's ran up to their sitters and began to beg.

"Please can we get an ice ceam!"

"Oh alright!" The girls gave in and bought four 99s. All the boys sat on the bench swaying their legs watching the other kids play. The boys got most of the ice cream all over their faces rather than in their mouths. When they finished sticky fingers and all the two girls cleaned them up. All four where worn out and ready to go home. Emily and Shannan buckled the boys up in the back of the car and headed for home, the boys all sound asleep in the back of the car, Cas and Gabe curled up in their wings, Sam snoring while using his moose as a pillow and Dean tucked in with his toy car.


	4. Bathtime Mishaps

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and the follows :3 I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been working on some other fics, that hopefully will be posted soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bathtime Mishaps**

After an hour of silence the Winchester's temporary home was once again filled with giggling and the pitter-patter of tiny feet.

"Emmy!" Dean called running into the kitchen

"What is it, love?" She asked putting on the kettle.

"Do we h-have plasters?"

"Why are you looking for plasters?"

"To put on Cas' scratches; we play doctor." Dean explained.

"I'll let you use the plasters after bath time."

"Aww, I don't wanna take a bath!" Dean huffed.

"Tuff lil man, you're taking a bath."

"Bu-"

"No buts, Dean. Now go play and I'll call you when your bath is ready" With that Dean scampered off into the playroom to resume playing with Cas, Sam and surprisingly Gabriel.

Half an hour later the bath had been run. Sam and Dean were first, Sam loved the bath; the bubbles, the warm water and of course, the cool toys. Dean, well Dean isn't as big a fan. Whilst Emily was putting Sam in the bath Dean decided to run for it, he made it out of the bathroom and down the stairs back into the playroom.

Cas meanwhile was down stairs playing snakes and ladders with Gabe.

"Hey, watcha playing?" Cas turned to see Dean standing in the door way. Cas nor Gabriel could help it they had to laugh.

"Dean, where are you clothes?" Uh oh Dean had forgotten about that part and he began to go a bright red. Cas couldn't help feeling bad for his friend even though he still found the situation very funny. Cas toddled his way over to the toy chest and pulled out a blanket.

"Here, Dean."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean put the blanket around himself, still quite embarrassed. Gabriel was still on the floor laughing.

"I got to say Dean, I don't really like you but you know how to make me laugh!" Gabriel stated pulling himself of the ground and patting Dean on the back.

"Dean! Come and take your bath." Emily called from upstairs.

"NEVER" Dean exclaimed running over to the toy chest and climbing inside. Over hearing the commotion Shannan took matters into her own hands, going into the playroom to search for Dean.

When she entered the playroom all she found was Gabe and Cas sitting on the toy chest, smug smile planted firmly on Gabe's face.

"Boy's, where is Dean?" Shannan knew exactly what was going on.

"We dunno." The two angels said in unison.

"Do I have to use the tickle monster?"

"No" Castiel and Gabriel tried to flee but Shannan was quicker than them. Both boys were on the floor screaming and laughing at the same time.

"I am captain no pants!" Shannan looked up to find Dean standing on top of the toy box wearing a blanket as a cape and nothing more.

"Does captain no pants like hot chocolate?"

"Yes…"

"Then he better go take his bath or he's not going to get any." Dean was cornered.

"Fine" Dean gave up and made his way upstairs in a bit of a huff, stumbling over his cape.

* * *

An hour and a half later the boys had been bathed, Cas, Dean and Gabe were sipping their hot chocolate, watching Looney tunes and Sam was asleep on the floor, head resting on his moose.

"C'mon boys, brush your teeth and off to bed." Emily whispered as she picked up sleeping Sam. Everyone was quiet as they walked up stairs and into the bathroom but the silence didn't last. As soon as Emily was out of eye shot, Gabriel took the tooth paste and rubbed it on Cas' face.

"Hey!" the dark haired boy giggled as he grabbed a cup on the sink throwing its content over his older brother. Neither seen the barrage of clothes coming their way as Dean tried to get in on the action. By the time Emily got back there was an all-out three way wrestling match.

"Alright, boys that's enough messing for one day. Let's get cleaned up and head to bed." Emily smiled. Teeth were brushed, faces were cleaned and dried and before you know it the three boys were in bed.

"Night guys" Emily whispered as she turned out the lights.

"Night Emmy." All three replied watching the door close.

Gabriel and Castiel fell asleep minutes after the lights went out but Dean, Dean couldn't. All he could think about was his dad. What if he was in trouble? What if he wasn't going to come back? What if he left them there on purpose and wasn't going to come for them? At this stage Dean is silently crying. All of a sudden the door cracked open slightly. Shannan popped her head in the door way and Dean sat up.

"Dean, love, your dad is on the phone. Do you want to talk to him?" Dean jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Emily has the phone downstairs." Shannan stated as Dean looked around for the phone. Dean speed down the stairs nearly running Emily down at the bottom. Emily handed the plastic object down to Dean.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, kid."

"When will I see you again?" Dean hoped it was soon

"I don't know yet, kid. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

Dean felt no better.

"You be good and watch out for Sammy."

"I know dad, just get back soon, okay."

"I promise I'll be back soon." Dean knew his father never went back on a promise.

"See you soon, Dean"

"Okay." John hung up and Dean handed the phone back to Emily. He wasn't worried anymore; he could sleep soundly knowing he hadn't been abandoned.

"See you tomorrow" Dean said making his way up stairs a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Dean entered the bedroom only to find Cas sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah I just had to pee."

"Oh, did you remember your pants?" Dean laughed.

"I remembered." Both boys talked a bit before they fell asleep.

"I have a feeling; things are only going to get weirder with those two." Emily laughed hand wrapped around a mug of hot tea. "Some might say it will get a little "Supernatural""

"Agreed but would you have it any other way." Shannan smiled, looking out the window.


End file.
